Failed Tribute Interviews with Caesar Flickerman
by ShineTheTribute
Summary: welcome to Failed Tribute Interviews with Caesar Flickerman here our motto is thank god that wasn't live! wait, the whole thing was broad casted!


"Welcome to Failed Tribute Interviews! Our motto is Thank God That Wasn't Live! I'm your host Caesar Flickerman. Today our first Tribute is Glimmer Rocks. She has some issues with well, a lot of things."

"Hi Caesar thanks for having me on. I'm so glad I could be here today, and I know everyone will want to sponsor me, because if they don't I will hunt them down and kill them."

"Ok, so your going into the Hunger Games, are you excited?"

"Well of course I am, WHY ARE YOU SO JUDGEMENTAL!" *Glimmer runs out of the room sobbing*

"Okaaay, I'm so glad that wasn't her actual interview. Next we have Clove Blood-drop for her interview. Watch out she loves violence!"

"Hello Caesar, do you need a face job? I can use some of my special knives; Mommy says I can't use them every day for just anything. I do spots, dots, stripes, plaid, swirls, shapes, flowers, and maps. And its only $100 per design."

"No thank you lets continue."

*clove throws here knife at Caesar and storms off*

"And that is why this is going to be the last year I host this show. Next tribute is Virus Errors from district 3. Anyone else notice only girl tributes have issues?"

"The Pythagorean thermo is A squared plus B squared equals C squared."

"That's very nice Virus, but you should be telling me about your life and how you plan on winning."

"A 46 sided polygon is a Tetracontakaihexagon."

"Ok, I don't care but, next question. Your score was a 1, how did you managed to get that?"

"**Situation:** A person initially borrows an amount _A_ and in return agrees to make _n_ repayments per year, each of an amount _P_. While the person is repaying the loan, interest is accumulating at an annual percentage rate of _r_, and this interest is compounded n times a year (along with each payment). Therefore, the person must continue paying these installments of amount _P_ until the original amount and any accumulated interest is repaid. This equation gives the amount _B_ that the person still needs to repay after _t_ years."

"And you are out of time Virus, best of luck."

*virus continues to rant about math while Caesar face-palms*

"Please get her to shut up!"

*Avox people drag her off stage*

"Ok now that that nut job left we can get to our next tribute Shine Farcoast."

"Hello I'm perfectly normal, so don't expect me to be like the last 3 tributes."

"Oh thank god, how about you tell me about your family?"

*interview continues normally for a bit*

"So I notice you haven't smiled this entire time, care to explain?"

"Well I don't show emotion like Katniss Everdeen."

"Please don't mention her, we tried to get her on the show and she pulled a bow and arrow on me."

"Katniss Everdeen. Katniss Everdeen. Katniss Everdeen. Katniss Everdeen. Katniss Everdeen. Katniss Everdeen. Katniss Everdeen. Katniss Everdeen."

*Caesar sighs and calls more Avox people to get rid pf Shine*

"Next is Vixen Faceia Fox. Good luck everyone, she's very Bi-polar."

"Hi there, how are you doing today?"

"Just fine thank you, so do you like the Capital so far?"

"Its wonderful, no one has called me Foxface in a week! I mean why do people call me that, it makes no sense!"

"Well your name sounds like face, a Vixen is a female fox and your last name is Fox, it makes a bit of sense."

"Shut up and stop being so harsh I hate you. I'm going to my emo corner now!"

*she leaves, alternating from skipping and stumbling while crying*

"Well here is our next-to last tribute Silk Thread."

"Hello there, I'm from district 8, my dad Is a peacekeeper he will hurt you if you don't love me!"

"That's nice Silk but shouldn't you be in your hospital right now?"

"No, I don't like the mind hospital; they want to take away my powers!"

*Silk is dragged away from the stage by people in lab coats*

"Ok last and smallest is Rue Bird."

"Hi there, I can fly!"

"No you can't you are a person, even if you do look a bit like a bird."

"I can fly watch!"

*rue does her hopping thing*

"Amazing, but you do realize everyone knows you can do that now."

"Wait this is on TV? I thought the point of this was foir us to get rid of stress!"

"Well, the red light is on, on that guys camera so I think its filming. And that's all we have time for, good night Panem."

"Wait nooooooooo!"

_**and that is what we call a fail! review please! and tell me hat you like\dislike.**_


End file.
